Valentine's Day
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: My first entry for XxSimplyAlicexX's chaditition. Rated T because that's what I am. A teenager.
1. Sonny's POV

**Hey people of the world! This is for XxSimplyAlicexX's SWAC competition. This is going to be a two-shot! Hope you all like it! And this story is set on Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey Chad!**

**Chad: Hey Demi-fan-forever!**

**Me: Can you do me a favor?**

**Chad: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Chad: Fine.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chad: Go- wait you're not Sonny! So what do you want, kid?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Chad: That's it? Ok. Demi-fan-forever doesn't own SWAC.**

**Me: Thanks Chad!**

SPOV

I walked into my dressing room to see a vase of flowers. I wonder who they're from. I picked up a card and it said this,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I might be a jerkthrob,

But I still like you.

Will you be my Valentine?

From, Chad

I think that is the sweetest thing I have ever read! I have to go tell him! I ran over to the Mackenzie Falls set and ran to his dressing room. When he answered the only thing I could say was yes. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I'll be your valentine!" I said. He smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. "Good." He said. I smiled. I know where this is going.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nope." I said. He looked confused. "We're perfect." I said, smiling. He smiled when I said that. Again. I don't think I've ever seen him smiling so much before. I began to lean in not realizing, and he did the same. The next thing I know, we're kissing. Because we're at the Mackenzie Falls set, and everything is dramatic, fake fireworks went off. But I felt real fireworks kissing him. That's when it hit me. I'm kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. Every girl in the world dreams of kissing him, and I'm doing it. I'm actually kissing Chad Dylan Cooper! And he's kissing back! He pinned me against the wall to make sure that I don't pull away. Believe me, I'm not doing that anytime soon. We soon pulled away for air. That was the best kiss ever!

**And that was the first part to this two-shot! Hope you all liked it! If you follow Sonny with a Chance of Falling in Love, then you should know that another chadpter isn't coming out today! So sorry about that! The second part will be up tomorrow! Do you see that review button down there? It really wants someone to press it, because if no one does, it will cry. So don't make the poor review button cry and review!**


	2. Chad's POV

**Hey people of the world! Sorry it took so long to post this! This is the second part of the two shot! Really, it's just in Chad's point of view. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Sonny!**

**Sonny: Hey AlwaysLiveLaughandLove!**

**Me: Can you do me a favor?**

**Sonny: I'm sorry, I have rehearsals for So Random!**

**Me: Please?**

**Sonny: Fine.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Sonny: Go- wait you're not Chad! So what do you need?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sonny: That's it? Ok. AlwaysLiveLaughandLove doesn't own SWAC.**

**Me: Thanks Sonny!**

**Sonny: No problem! I gotta go to rehearsal now! (leaves to get to So Random! rehearsal)**

CPOV

I sent a vase of flowers to Sonny. It was my way of asking her to be my Valentine. I'm too much of a chicken to go ask her myself. I wrote her a note and it said this,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I might be a jerkthrob,

But I still like you.

Will you be my Valentine?

From, Chad

I got the mail guy to go send it to Sonny's room ASAP. 5 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. When I answered the only thing I could hear was yes. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I'll be your valentine!" Sonny said. I smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. "Good." I said, hoping she'll catch on. She smiled. She caught on.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" I asked. Sonny smiled.

"Nope." Sonny said. I was confused. Did she just say no? "We're perfect." Sonny said, smiling. I smiled when Sonny said that. Again. I don't think I've ever smiled so much before. Sonny began to lean in, and I did the same. The next thing I know, we're kissing. Because we're at the Mackenzie Falls set, and everything is dramatic, fake fireworks went off. But I felt real fireworks kissing her. That's when it hit me. I'm kissing Sonny Munroe. I've dreamed of kissing her forever, and I'm doing it. I'm actually kissing Sonny Munroe! And she's kissing back! I pinned her against the wall to make sure that she doesn't pull away. I've wanted to kiss her for so long, I'm not letting her get out of it that easily. We soon pulled away for air. That was the best kiss ever!

**This two-shot is done! I hope you all like it and don't forget to reveiw!**


End file.
